A Life Created
by ga nat nat
Summary: COMPLETE! My first ever RonHermione fic! I had fun with this one. Hope you enjoy! 'T' for mild language and some adult content. TwoShot for now!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I've been writing for quite a while now and I've just noticed that I've never written an all out Ron/Hermione fic. This is it. My first ever. I would also like to say to all of the readers who have marked me on author alert that you may want to start reading my profile, for I mark dates of which I will not be updating of any kind due to commitments.

Hope you enjoy the story! By the way, I think I'll make this into a two shot…)

A Life Created

Hermione smiled as she felt her, now bulging, bump on her stomach. She had been married for a little over a year, and was now expecting her first child. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and a very handsome redhead walk into the room.

"Hey there, Hermione." She jumped as she heard his voice, startled. He laughed.

"Ronald! You frightened me!" she accused him.

"Sorry love. Can you forgive me?" he played right back.

"Only if you kiss me." She smiled coyly.

"Now that, I can do." He stepped forward and kissed her softly on her lips. When they broke away, he sat her down in her chair, kneeling by her side.

He looked at her stomach, and whispered. "Hey there, little guy. Your mummy is a little frightened." She wacked him playfully over the head; he cowered. "But she does have a mighty good arm…"

She giggled.

She gasped.

He felt water.

"Ron…"

"Hermione…"

Suddenly, the small house on the top of a hill was utter chaos; Ron grabbing and packing the bag, Hermione slowly working her way to the fireplace. He pranced into the room, grabbing the floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace, followed by Ron.

"Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" she yelled, for he couldn't remember it.

"How the bloody hell do you always remember that?"

"Ron!"

In a swirl of green flame, they were at Saint Mungo's, Ron helping Hermione out of the fireplace and into the room. He rushed over to the information desk and hastily explained to the witch.

"My wife is having a baby! LET ME INTO THE DAMNED HOSPITAL!" he screamed.

"Someone will be with you in a mo'" she said.

"I need someone to be with me now, DAMNIT!" Ron screamed in the poor witch's face. Hermione was now breathing heavily.

"Sir, if you don't stop yelling, I will have you evacuated from this hospital." The witch said coolly.

Ron sulked over to Hermione and stood by her, grumbling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? I wasn't expecting you for at least another month! Come on, now, come on!" their doctor, Dr. Plaura, told them, ushering them into the nearest room.

Two Hours Later…

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR MANNHOOD AND TOSS IT DOWN THE DRAIN IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Hermione yelled into the cringing Ron's face.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart, and I'm terribly sorry about this, but could you ever forgive me?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Waaaaa! Waaaaaaa!" came the baby's cries.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Your beautiful baby girl is very healthy! Now we just have to wait for the other one…" Dr. Plaura told them. Ron and Hermione stared.

"O-other one?" Hermione stammered.

"Yes… don't you know that you're having twins?" Dr. Plaura asked.

"No. RON I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN THIS IS THROUGH!" Hermione yelled.

Twenty Minutes Later…

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione yelled.

"Waa! Waaaaaa!" came the second baby's cries.

"And congratulations on your second beautiful baby girl. Do you have some names?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, silently agreeing on the names.

"Emilie May and Rosalyn Jane, Dr. Plaura."

"Beautiful names, Mr. Weasley. I'll leave you and Mrs. Weasley to get acquainted with your daughters. Good-bye now." She handed Ron baby Emilie and Hermione Rosalyn.

Ron was speechless. Identical twin baby girls. It was almost too good to be true, for they would both be spitting images of their mother.

Hermione was happier then she'd ever been in her life before. Two beautiful, beautiful baby girls had been made from her and Ron's love. Incomparable love that had been sparked through many, many disputes throughout the years…

As she held her baby Rosalyn, she looked at Ron. Her eyes filled with tears of love when she saw the single tear rolling down his handsome face. He looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you, Hermione," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you, too," Hermione's reply came as a broken sob, for she had suddenly started to cry from her love for her newly created family.

(A/N: Part two is coming soon! I'm not sure how I'm going to write it yet, but any ideas will be considered. I'm actually thinking about taking this two-shot off the site and actually making it into a real story, but I don't know yet. For now, it's going to be a two-shot… BYE BYE!)


	2. Eleven Years Later

(A/N: AND PART TWO IS UP AND RUNNING! WHOOT! I keep forgetting to put disclaimers in! OOPS!)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the names Rosalyn and Emilie. J.K. Rowling owns Ron and Hermione, and probably a bit of the plot, considering it was her idea to put Ron and Hermione together… my logic sucks…

Chapter 2

Eleven Years Later

It was August 31, and not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…

Except for two VERY excited redheaded eleven year-olds.

"MUMMY! I CAN'T FIND SOARER!" yelled young Rosalyn, referring to her tawny owl.

"Isn't he in his cage where I told you to put him?" 'Mummy' answered.

"No. I let him out to hunt, like you told me to! BUT HE'S NOT BACK!" Rosalyn was crying now. "NOW I CAN'T GO TO HOGWARTS!"

"Oh, sweetie, Soarer will be back in time." Her mother told her soothingly, cradling her daughter's head.

"DADDY! I LOST TEDDY!" Emilie called to her father.

He came stumbling in, holding the struggling toad. "This what you're looking for?" he handed her the toad, sitting down on her bed.

"TEDDY!" Emilie shouted.

Her father chuckled. As he ran a hand through is untidy red hair, he admired how she looked like her mother. Except for the hair color; they had his hair.

"Hermione, dear, where's Rosalyn and Emilie's books?" he called out, remembering his little plan.

"Oh NO! I didn't get the books!" Hermione came running into the room. "What will I do?"

"Now Hermione, I specifically remember you going to Diagon Ally and returning with two sacks of identical school books. What did you do with them?" Ron asked, smirking.

"I don't know what I… hey!" Hermione playfully slapped him over the head.

"OUCH! What did I do this time?"

"You took the text books and hid them from me didn't you?"

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh yes you did, because you were never a good hider. They're right behind you head, Ronald!"

"Damn women and their eagle eyes…"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING INFRONT OF OUR CHILDREN!" Hermione screamed at him.

"That you'd rip of my man-hood and shove it down the drain…" Ron mumbled.

"And don't you think I won't do it, too!"

"MUMMY! DADDY! WE CAN'T GET OUR TRUNKS SHUT!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Hurry up, Emilie! You'll make your sister late! It's already 10:30!" Hermione scolded.

"I'm coming!" Emilie ran the brush one more time through her long, bushy, red hair. Running down the stairs, grabbing her trunk, she met her mom, looking angry, and her sister, looking menacing.

"WHAT? A girl has to make a good first impression, you know!"

Hermione shook her head; she really had no idea how her daughter could be so obsessed with appearances. "Come on, now. Out into the car, now." She ushered them into the car, with Ron waiting in the passenger seat (he couldn't drive considering he was from an all magic family.)

"I still don't see why I can't drive!" Ron complained as Hermione pulled out of the driveway.

"You don't know how, Ron." Hermione told him, smiling.

Ron sulked the rest of the way.

"Onto the train now, girls!" Hermione ushered her daughters onto the train, helping them with their trunks and pets.

"By, Mummy and Daddy! We'll see you at Christmas!" Rosalyn and Emilie hurried onto the train to find a compartment.

"Do you think they'll do ok, Ron?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Of course they will. How could they now, with such intelligent parents?" Ron replied.

"You, intelligent?" Hermione laughed.

"I didn't say in what, dear." Ron scoffed.

"Ok then, what are you intelligent in?" Hermione smirked.

"In my fantastic choice of a wife!" Ron smiled lovingly at Hermione.

"You know flattery doesn't work with me, Ron." Hermione told him, still not sure. He kissed her. "But that might."

THE END!

(WHOOT! I'm quite proud of that actually… hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, I'm still thinking about making this a longer story, but until I make a final decision, it will be a two shot! Bye now!)


End file.
